1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to game apparatuses, and more particularly, to a game apparatus with a set of fast-access keys which can help the player to gain instant access to selected games that are available for running on the game apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Playing video games on game apparatuses, such those from NINTENDO or SEGA, is now a widely popular pastime for all ages of people. Typically, the game apparatuses come with a cassette which contains a number of games that can be selected for play by the player. One drawback to these game apparatuses, however, is that, in order to run a certain game from the cassette, the player needs to go through a wearisome and time-consuming sequence of steps that ask the player to specify certain settings or options. Moreover, the instructions on the screen for these settings or options may be written in any of various languages, typically Japanese or English, unless the game apparatuses have been specifically localized. To those people who are illiterate or unable to read English, they may not easily get into play with the game apparatus. The necessity to specify certain settings or options is therefore usually a frustration to many people who are otherwise interested in playing the video games.